csofandomcom-20200223-history
Glock 18
Glock 18 or 9×19mm Sidearm is a Terrorist spawn pistol in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview Glock 18 is the spawn pistol to the Terrorist team. It is fed with 20 rounds of 9mm caliber and takes 2.2 seconds to reload. Overall, it has low firepower but it has no recoil even fired continuously and can be fired in three burst. Advantages *High magazine size *No recoil *Does not affect player speed *High rate of fire *Short reload time *High stun power *Cheap for a pistol Disadvantages *Low damage *Low accuracy *Low rate of fire in three round burst mode *Low knockback against zombies Tactics Original *Due to its low recoil, firing continuously will only affect a small change to its performance. However, when fired more than five bullets in a row, it is no longer accurate. Take cover for fire break. *Use semi-automatic mode in medium to long range battles. *Treat the three rounds-burst fire as a shotgun, use it for close range battles. *Although it has high magazine size (20), it is recommended for conserving its bullet because it needs minimum two hits to kill a full health enemy. *Its high rate of fire can be used as an advantage to kill an enemy with an instant. *Five shots on gut will kill an enemy. Zombie Mods *Use Glock to run away from the zombies when the primary weapon has run dry, as it has high stun power and high magazine size but do not use to hunt and kill the zombies. *Fire in 3-rounds burst and run as quick as possible. *This is highly recommended for escaping from zombie chase. Zombie Scenario *Not recommended in Zombie Scenario due to low damage to zombies. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : The Glock 17 and Glock 18 is used by SAS. * : The Glock 17 is used by GSG-9. * : Glock 17 is used by GIGN. * : Glock 17 is used by the MVD Spetsnaz. * : The Glock 17 is used by the Seals. * : The Glock 18 is seen used by 707th Special Mission Battalion in game posters. *Gerard: As his personal sidearm. Terrorists: *Phoenix Connexion *Guerrilla Warfare *David Black *Erica: Seen wielding in Manhwa. Comparison to USP Positive *Lower recoil (-30%) *Higher magazine size (+8) *Can use three-round burst *More accurate (+5%) *Cheaper (-$100) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 second) Neutral *Same knockback power *Same stun power *Same weight (0% speed reduction) Negative *Lower damage (-8) *Cannot attach a silencer Variants Glock Red The Red Glock is produced in limited quantity and with additional damage. It holds 20 rounds with an excellent fire speed and accuracy. However, the damage is weak and you will need to use the 2nd mode with 3 consecutive fires to complement its damage. Battle Glock 18C A bandaged Glock 18 obtainable from Letter Find event. Its secondary fire will activate full-auto firing mode instead of burst-fire. Advantages *Full-auto firing *While firing in full-auto: **More accurate (+26%) **Higher rate of fire (+6%) *While firing in semi-auto: **Higher damage (+1) **More accurate (+1%) Disadvantages *Limited edition *While firing in full-auto: **Lower damage (-4) **Higher recoil (+22%) Gallery Glock= File:Glock_viewmodel.png|View model File:W_glock.png|World model File:Glock_shopmodel.png|Shop model Glock18.gif|Shoot and reload Militia g18.jpg|A Midwest Militia with a Glock in his holster File:Hud_glock.png|HUD icon de_dust2_20120905_1545390.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Red= File:Glockred_viewmodel.png|View model 969769_464870633588299_385968184_n.jpg|World model Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster c1_2_2.jpg|China poster CSO Indo Promotional Posters.jpg|Indonesia poster ze_bloodcastle_20121225_0203050.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Battle Glock 18C= V_glock18_battle.png|View model File:Glockb_poster_kr.png|Korea poster glock18battle_wm.png|World model battleglock18wm_HD.jpg|Ditto File:Zs_decoy_20130723_2048150.jpg|In-game screenshot bglock18-spr.PNG|HUD icon Trivia *During the earlier stages of Counter-Strike, it has an additional drawing and reload animations. *There are rumors said that the weapon is a Glock 17C instead of Glock 18 because the Glock 17C can be fired in three-rounds burst. **The Red Glock is modeled after the Glock 17 instead of a Glock 18. *The model lacks the Glock 18's selective fire button, although it did appear in 707 Special and Gerrard's selection icon. *In actuality Glock 18 is a machine pistol, which means it can be fired in fully-automatic and semi-automatic only. **The Battle Glock however has both semi-auto and full-auto, instead of a semi-auto and burst fire mode. External links *Glock pistol at Wikipedia. *Beretta 93R at Wikipedia. id: Glock 18 Category:Pistol Category:Austrian weapons Category:9mm user Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Light weapon Category:Standard weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Spawn weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with 3-round burst functions Category:Weapons with variants Category:Free weapon Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Close range weapons Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities